25 Year Old Virgin
by literaturefrenzy23
Summary: She is 25. She is a virgin. She is still in love with her high school English teacher. -This is my first fanfiction ,, please read it and give reviews PS. - No A in this story.
1. A Little Too Not Over You

25 Year-Old Virgin—"A Little To Not Over You"

"James, James stop," I begged as he kissed his was down my torso, "I can't do this."

"Why won't you just have sex with me?"

"I'm not ready," I told James as I put my dress and shoes back on and looked down at my feet.

"You're twenty-five years-old! How the fuck are you not ready?"

"I don't love you! I'm still in love with someone else!" I spat out and instantly regretted saying. James flinched at my words, "So this relationship has never been real for you? You know what, that's fan-fucking-tastic! I'm done with you, just get out."

"So are we breaking up?" I asked in a solemn tone.

"Yes, now leave."

"Okay, I'll bring your stuff back tomorrow." As I walked out of his apartment and to my car, I couldn't muster up an ounce of sadness inside my body. I was ecstatically happy, I don't love James. To be completely honest, I'm still in love with my high school AP English teacher Ezra Fitz.

Ezra and I met each other at a bar the day before I started my junior year. We clicked instantly. When we found out he was my new teacher, we attempted to end the relationship, but we couldn't hide our feelings for one another. At the end of my junior year, my mother thought Ezra was in a relationship with one of my best friends, Spencer. She told him to get the hell out of Rosewood, and Ezra did exactly that. I called, texted, and emailed Ezra everyday for the next week, but I never got a reply. I didn't know where Ezra was, or why he left without telling me goodbye. However, I soon found out why he left Rosewood so abruptly. When my father came home from work one evening, he told us that Ezra Fitz had resigned without a reason as to why. That is the night I found out exactly what my mother had done, and that is the night I told my parents that I was madly in love with Ezra Fitz. They were upset, but there weren't angry because I couldn't see him anyway now that he was gone. After two more weeks of attempts at talking to Ezra, I gave up. I gave up on him, I gave up on relationships, I gave up on family, and I even gave up on my friends. I was numb on the inside. I threw myself into my schoolwork, and lost focus on anything else. I got accepted into Yale, Harvard, and UCLA, but I decided to go to NYU instead. I needed a fresh start and I figured living a big city where no one would know me was the perfect solution. I met James in my freshman year and Ezra was the first thing that came to my mind. James liked old movies, loved literature, and had the same dark curly hair as Ezra. In our sophomore year of college James asked my out and I said yes. I thought it was time to try falling in love again, but I never fell in love with James. Even though James reminded me so much of Ezra, he was too different to ever compare. The little things about Ezra like his boyish smile, his lack of cooking skills, and his caring nature could never be met by James. Every time James tried to have sex with me, I stopped him. To be honest the only person I imagined giving my virginity to was Ezra, and that still hasn't changed. So here I am the 25-year-old virgin, who is still in love with her high school English teacher.


	2. Get Back

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the ahhmazing reviews on Chapter 1 ! They meant the world to me! I hope you all like Chapter 2! (:**

* * *

><p>25 Year-Old Virgin—"Get Back"<p>

"James?" I yelled as I knocked on his apartment door again. _Well, I guess he isn't here_, I thought to myself as I reached into the box full of James's things that was sitting at my feet. I rummaged through the things until I found the key to his apartment. I unlocked the door, put the key back in the box, and left the box on his coffee table. I took one last look around his apartment and left, finally feeling free for the first time in four years.

* * *

><p>"Aria, can you take the register for me?" My manager asked.<p>

"Yeah," I replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As I was fixing my work apron, I heard someone step up to the counter, so I started the mandatory spiel, "Hi, welcome to Starbucks. How may I...," as I looked up I became speechless. My heart stopped beating. Standing in front of me was the only man that had ever been able to light a fire between my thighs. Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra," I whispered. I couldn't believe it was him, in the flesh, standing in front of me, and not just a figment of my imagination. He was obviously as shocked as I was. His piercing blue eyes were wide with shock and his defined jaw had dropped in astonishment as well. "Aria, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

Seeing him and hearing him speak again sent a wave of passion throughout my entire body—it felt amazing. "I obviously work here," I retorted.

"Look, I don't want to distract you from your work, but can we meet for lunch sometime?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes," I replied much too quickly. I didn't want him to think that I had been pining over him for the last 8 years.

He smiled, "Great. I'll give you my number." He scrounged around in his pockets and found a pen. He then took a napkin from the counter, scribbled something down, and handed me the napkin. _EF: 987-555-5555._ I smiled slightly, but then remembered where I was. I shoved the napkin into my pocket and asked him what he would like to order. Once he gave me his order, he turned to ask a tall, leggy, blonde, beautiful woman what she would like. My heart sank. Of course Ezra had a new girlfriend, why had I thought that he wouldn't.

"A tall latte, please," she told me with a smile.

I returned her smile with a fake one and put her order in. "Will that be all?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," Ezra replied as he handed me the amount due.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes," I told them as I turned to make their drinks. I gave them their drinks and told them to come again with a glum expression. As they left, I turned to my manager. "Rhonda, I'm taking my 10 minute break," I said as I took my emergency stress pack of cigarettes from my purse and walked out the back door.

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid, <em>Degrassi<em>, I thought to myself as I flipped through the television channels. Tonight I don't feel like doing anything. I'm just going to sit on my couch in my fuzzy pajamas, devour a tub of ice cream, and watch_ Degrassi_ because Ezra has a girlfriend. Ezra has a fucking beautiful girlfriend. He has moved on. I have not. It has been eight years. I am pathetic. My phone is ringing—great. Where the hell is it? Once I find it, I answer the phone hastily, "Who is this?"

"Ezra."

"Oh." Did he call just to tell me how happy he is with his fucking perfect girlfriend?

"You never called, so I tried your old number. Guess it's still the same."

I grinned in spite of myself, "You still have my number?"

"I've had your number memorized for the past nine years."

My heart leapt inside my chest, but I knew I had to end this conversation. I knew what it felt like when Ezra and I were together and he had to work with Jackie, and I didn't want to be the reason any other person felt that hurt, no matter how I envied them. "Why did you call me, Ezra?"

"To meet for lunch, remember?"

"Ezra, I doubt that blonde girlfriend of yours would like that."

"Wait, Aria what are you talking about? Are you talking about the woman with me at Starbuck's today?"

"Yes, Ezra. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Aria, that was Hardy's sister, Sam."

"Oh."

"So will you have lunch with me tomorrow at my favorite little deli?"

I can't resist him. I doubt I will ever be able to resist him, so I said yes.

"Great, I'll text you the address. Meet me there at three?"

"That sounds perfect, Ezra," and while I agreed to meet him I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face and the spark of hope building inside of me.

* * *

><p>The next day I got home from work at one o'clock. I took a shower, did my makeup and hair, and stood in my closet for 30 minutes deciding what to wear. I decided on a short black shirt, a red and black cheetah print top with a black cardigan, and black combat boots. By the time I was ready it was already 2:30, so I grabbed my things and headed to the deli Ezra had decided on.<p>

I got there ten minutes early so I took _To Kill a Mockingbird_ out of my purse and read until Ezra got there.

"Aria?" I looked up to see Ezra standing before me in dark wash jeans and a maroon button down shirt—he was perfect.

I stood from my seat, "Hey, you made it."

"I made it," he said with a smile as he stared down into my eyes. I stared right back into his and suddenly his lips were on mine. For the first time in years, I felt whole.


	3. It's On

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 2! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure as hell loved writing this chapter. Read & Review (:**

* * *

><p><em>25 Year-Old Virgin—"It's On"<em>

His lips felt and tasted like heaven against mine. After a minute of the most passion filled kiss I had ever received, he pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that, Aria," he said while looking down at his black Chuck Taylors.

"Why not?" I asked while trying to keep disappointment from seeping in between my words.

"Can we sit?"

"Ye-yeah, that's fine," I stuttered as we both sat at the table.

"I bought a ring yesterday, Aria."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked utterly confused.

"An engagement ring, Aria, I bought an engagement ring." My heart stopped. He bought an engagement ring.

"Ezra, what the hell is going on? If this is supposed to be a joke, it isn't funny whatsoever," I told him in a harsh tone.

He looked at me and his crystal-like eyes looked like they were shattering into miniscule pieces. "I have a girlfriend." My throat started closing up. "Yesterday, Sam came with me to pick out an engagement ring because she is my girlfriend's best friend." Tears flooded my eyeballs. "I was going to propose to her next week on our two year anniversary." The tears started to stream down my face like a waterfall.

I gathered my things quickly and starting walking away as I told Ezra I had to go.

He started following me, so I started to run in the direction of my apartment building. "Aria, wait!" he yelled after me, but I just ran faster. I couldn't let him see me fall apart like this because he doesn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurts me that he is going to be engaged to someone that isn't me. I didn't run fast enough because he caught up to me within seconds. He pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him. I looked away trying to stop the tears.

"Aria, look at me," he pleaded.

"No," I replied rather defiantly.

He took my face in his hands and tilted my face towards his. I closed my eyes. He sighed in frustration, "Look at me."

"No," I whispered while trying to ignore the sensations I felt where his rough hands met my smooth skin.

"Just let me apologize."

My eyes shot open and I stepped back. "For what, Ezra? For kissing me when you are going to propose to your girlfriend in a week?" I shouted at him completely enraged. As people walked by they looked at me like I was a mental patient, but I was too agitated to care.

"Yes, I'm sorry for kissing you like that," he said while staring deep into my brown eyes. "When I saw you standing there I couldn't help but think about how I never said goodbye. I couldn't say goodbye then because I knew you wouldn't let me leave." Silent tears began to trickle down my cheeks yet again, so much for not letting him see my pain. "The feelings that I had for you eight years ago came rushing back to me and I couldn't stop myself from kissing you."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my hand, hoping that I didn't have wet eyeliner staining my cheeks. "Ezra, I really have to go."

"Aria, can we just be friends again?"

"We were never just friends," I said pointedly.

He sighed, "Can we at least try to be now?"

"I don't know if I can, Ezra."

"Will you think about it?"

I contemplated how I should answer for a moment. "I'll think about it and text you tomorrow."

"Okay."

I told him goodbye, not yet knowing if this was our final goodbye or not, and started walking back to my apartment.

When I got home I pulled out my phone and called Kensington, my old college roommate. As I waited for her to answer, I kicked off my shoes and plopped down onto my couch. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kensington, I need an emergency girls night in."

"I'll be there in fuzzy pajamas with movies, pizza, and ice cream in an hour and a half."

"You're a life saver!"

"I know, I know. What would you ever do without me?" she laughed.

I laughed, "I think I would most likely wallow in a corner until I died."

"Haha. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said and disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>I just finished telling Kensington about my break-up with James, my past with Ezra, my recent encounters with Ezra, and how I felt about all of these things as we ate pizza on my couch.<p>

"I think he is still in love with you," she told me.

"James or Ezra?" I asked.

"Well, both, but I'm talking about Ezra."

I looked down, "No he doesn't. He's going to be engaged next week."

"Aria, you are in love with him right?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"You've been in love with him for nine years, correct?"

"Yes," I whispered while quickly raising my voice, "what does this have to do with him getting engaged?"

"You can stop it," she said simply.

"Like fuck I can!"

"He told you that all of his feelings for you came rushing back to him when he saw you. He told you he wants the two of you to just be 'friends'. The plan is simple. You become his 'friend'. You become his best 'friend', and slowly make him realize that the two of are meant to be together."

"Kensington, you are a fucking genius!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly. I pulled away and told her, "Thank you for being the bestest best friend ever!"

"You're welcome," she said with a grin. "Can we watch Bridesmaids, now?" she pouted.

"Definitely," I told her and started the movie.


	4. I Want You To Want Me Part 1

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews on chapter 3! I'm sorry for the impeccably long wait for this chapter and the shortness of this chapter. School has been swamping me, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Read & Review! (:**

* * *

><p><em>25 Year-Old Virgin—"I Want You To Want Me" Part 1<em>

"Bye," I told Kensington as she walked out my front door the next morning.

"Bye, Aria. Keep me updated on your relationship with Ezra," she replied with a sly smile.

"Kensington, there is no relationship. At least not yet," I smirked.

She laughed and walked away, while calling goodbye over her shoulder. I told her goodbye one final time and shut my apartment door. I grabbed my phone and dialed Ezra's number as I took a seat on my couch. I couldn't help the rapid pick-up of speed in my heartbeat and the smile that spread across my face at the thought of hearing Ezra's voice, even if it wasn't in person.

He answered after the fourth ring, and my heart skipped a beat at his greeting. "Aria?" he answered in disbelief and I could hear the smile in his tone as well.

"Yeah, it's me," I giggled.

"God, I love that giggle."

I giggled again, "Ezra, I don't think that's something you should be saying to someone who is nothing more than a friend." And as I said those words, I was hoping for the complete opposite of friendship.

"I know, but wait! Does this mean you're willing to try and form a friendship between us?"

"Yes, it does. I've missed you too much to shut you out of my life now that I've found you again."

"Me too, Aria, me too."

I smiled in contentment.

"So listen, I'm free today, do you want to come to my apartment, so we can really catch up this time? We can order Chinese takeout and everything."

"That sounds perfect."

He sighed, "Thank god, I'll text you my address. Come over at 12:30?"

I looked the clock and it was 10:52. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye, Ezra."

"Okay. Bye, Aria."

I was headed to take a shower when Ezra texted me his address. _This is going to be perfect_, I thought to myself as I read the message.

* * *

><p>I knocked on his door at 12:15. I knew I was fifteen minutes early, but I just couldn't stop myself—I needed to see him. When he opened the door, I was very much satisfied with the sight before me.<p>

Ezra was fresh out of the shower with only a white towel wrapped around his lean waist. I had to bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping my mouth, and Ezra dropped the hairbrush that he was holding as he looked at me.

"Yo-You're here early," he said.

Since we were talking at his apartment I knew I had to dress casual, but I still wanted to look sexy as hell, and apparently I had succeeded. I was wearing black short-shorts that barely covered my ass, a dark blue spaghetti strap top with a deep v-neck, and strappy black sandals with my hair pulled high upon my head.

I bent over to retrieve the hairbrush Ezra had dropped, and reveled in the guttural moan that escaped his lips at the sight of my perfectly displayed breasts.

I stood and gave him his hairbrush back with a smile. "I know. I was just really excited to see my neighbor."

"What neighbor?"

"Ezra, I live in apartment 5D. I live right above you," I said with a wide smile.

"Are you serious?" He asked in obvious shock.

"Yes," I laughed.

"That's great."

"I know it is. We'll never be that far apart."

He smiled, "I need to get dressed, so just make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

"Okay," I replied as I stepped inside and as Ezra shut the door and walked off into another room.

His apartment resembled his old apartment in Rosewood, except this one was much bigger. I was currently standing in the living room which was semi-separated from the kitchen, and there was a short hallway with two doors.

I sat down on his couch. It was the same as he had in Rosewood, as was the rest of the furniture in the room. Ezra stepped back into the room as I bended over to take off my shoes. Once I sat up, he asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"Do you have any wine?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ye-yeah, I do," he replied obviously taken aback by my request for alcohol this early in the day. To be honest, if I acted in a suggestive manner, I would have alcohol to use as an excuse.

I smiled widely, "Perfect."

While I waited for Ezra, I curled my legs up underneath my body. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this conversation. I don't want Ezra to know how badly my life shattered once he left, and I don't want Ezra to tell me how happy he is with his life now.

Ezra came back and handed me a full wine glass.

"Thank you," I mumbled and then took a huge gulp.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened once I left?"

"Ezra," I sighed.

"Aria, I need to know what happened."

I took another huge gulp of the sweet wine and a deep breath. "Ezra, once you left…"


	5. I Want You To Want Me Part 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! Sorry for another short chapter, but I'll hopefully start updating more frequently than I have been with longer chapters.**

**I'm thinking about writing a one-shot based off of episode 2x16. Thoughts? **

**Anywho, read and review! (: **

* * *

><p>25 Year-Old Virgin "I Want You To Want Me" Part 2<p>

_"Aria, I need to know what happened."  
><em>

_I took another huge gulp of the sweet wine and a deep breath. "Ezra, once you left…"_

* * *

><p>"Ezra, once you left I fell apart," I admitted regretfully. "After two weeks of attempting to get a hold of you, I gave up. I gave up on you, I gave up on relationships, I gave up on my family, and I gave up on my friends. I gave up on love in any form. I don't think I realized how much I depended on you until you were gone and out of my reach. I threw myself into my schoolwork. I got accepted into Ivy Leagues, but I decided on NYU, so that I could have a fresh start in a bustling city.<br>"In my freshman year, I met a guy named James in my lit class who soon became my best friend. He reminded me of you. He had dark curly hair and he even loved literature and old movies. In my sophomore year, he asked me out. I figured that it was time for me to try and move on with my life and finally get over you. I wanted to fall in love again, but I never fell in love with James. We actually broke up the day before you came into Starbucks."

Once I had finished spilling out everything I had to say about the past 8 years, silent tears were drying on my cheeks and Ezra had a pained expression on his face. After two minutes of an uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Aria. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I loved you. I thought leaving you was the best option. I felt that your mother would never accept our relationship and I didn't want that to destroy your relationship with her. She wanted me to leave, so I did just that. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I didn't want to leave you. You were the best part of my life.  
>"I met Erica at Hardy's wedding two years ago. Sam had brought Erica to set her up with me. Hardy and Sam had been nagging me for being a loveless hermit for the past six years, and told me I was going to go love Erica eventually whether I liked it or not. I begged them not to force me into meeting her, but in my mind I knew it was time for me to move on and forget about you no matter how hard it seemed.<br>"Erica doesn't resemble you whatsoever with her tall stature and shoulder length blonde hair; however, you have matching personalities. You're both amiable, caring, compassionate, hardworking, independent women who have a quirky taste in fashion and love writing.  
>"Over the first several months of our relationship, I started to fall for her. I was falling for someone for the first time since I had fallen for you. She made me happy and made the pain of not having you in my life anymore fade away.<br>"A few months ago, we watched _The Notebook_and as I was watching it I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I talked to Sam about it and we agreed it would be best for me to propose on our anniversary which is this Sunday."

As I absorbed his words, I started to sob quietly. When we ended, we were both still in love. If only he wasn't going to propose in two days, maybe we could be together now. He had to realize that fate had given us a second chance to be together, and I was going to make sure that he did realize it one way or another.


	6. Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I put my best efforts into it. Also, do any of you happen to be Degrassi fans who are Johnny and Alli shippers? If so, let me know. I'm contemplating writing a fanfiction for the couple. Read & Review! (:**

* * *

><p><em>25 Year-Old Virgin—"I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You"<em>

I am heading to meet Erica soon-to-be-Fitz over dinner. Last night Ezra proposed and tonight I will get all of the details. To be honest I am utterly dreading it. I do not want to see the ring or Erica soon-to-be-Fitz because I want to be Aria soon-to-be-Fitz. I want Ezra all to myself. I don't want to pretend I feel nothing but a platonic friendship between us because our relationship has never been that and I doubt that it ever will be.

I spent Friday with Ezra and my favorite moment of our time together was the moment I left because I was finally allowed to touch him. Being with Ezra and not being able to touch him is pure torture simply because I love him so deeply. Our 30 second long and loving hug meant the world to me and left me aching for more of him. Yet tonight I would have to keep my actions in check so that Erica wouldn't develop any suspicions of me harboring deeper feelings for her fiancé.

As I stepped inside the Italian restaurant of which tonight's events would take place, my hands turned clammy and I felt queasy. I am insanely nervous because I have always been told that my face is an open book telling the tales of my feelings.

I step forward to the hostess's desk and asked, "Is there a table for Fitz?"

The tall brunette hostess with glasses perched upon her nose and her hair slicked black into a perfect ponytail looked at her books before replying. "Yes, the other two members of your party have already arrived. Follow me."

As I followed the woman through the crowded restaurant, I straightened my knee-length quarter-sleeve red dress hoping to look as alluring yet as dignified as possible. Alluring for Ezra and dignified for Erica.

Once we arrived at the table, Ezra shot up out of his chair greeting me with a hug and the woman I assumed to be Erica remained seated sipping her glass of what appeared to be white wine.

When Ezra and I had seated ourselves, Erica finally acknowledged my presence. "You must be Aria," she said airily.

I replied through a fake smile, "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Erica."

"Tell me more about yourself, Aria. How did you meet Ezra?"

"He was my high school AP English teacher—probably the best teacher I ever had," I said with a slight grin towards Ezra, which he returned with a shy smile.

Ezra continued saying, "We remained in contact once I became a professor at Hollis because her father was my colleague and she was taking an extension class on campus. She became my best friend."

My heart melted and shattered at his last statement. Sure we had been best friends, but we had been so much more. I just wished he would tell her especially with the bitchy aura that was radiating off of her that had me utterly dumbfounded. From the description Ezra had given me, I was expecting a warm-hearted and inviting woman, yet Erica seemed to be the complete opposite.

Erica fired another question and I felt as if I was being interrogated by the police. "Ezra told me you work at Starbucks. Did you not go to college?"

"Erica!" Ezra scolded her. I was shocked by her harsh words, yet I wouldn't allow her to phase me.

"It's okay, Ezra," I said and reassuringly patted his hand before I spoke again. Erica's expression turned livid at my gesture. "I majored in English and got a teaching license. I am working at Starbucks because there are not any openings for an English teacher in New York at the moment. Also, I am currently hoping to get my novel published."

By the time I had finished speaking, Erica looked defeated and Ezra looked proud. "Do you think I could read it sometime?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, "I could bring you a copy tomorrow."

"So what is this novel about?" Erica asked.

"It's about a love that is so wrong, a love that is so right. It's about true love." I locked my eyes with Ezra's. "It's about a love that never dies."  
>As the night continued, Erica remained quiet only speaking when she was directly addressed, yet I noticed her scrutinizing Ezra and I the entire time. I felt that she sensed a deeper past than the one we had described, and I hoped she had. I hoped she knew that we had been deeply in love and that our love was still alive.<p> 


	7. Our First Time

**Author's Note: Sorry for the insanely longggg wait! Anyway, thanks for the reviews- they mean the world to me! So without further ado here is Chapter 7! **

**Warning: M-scene ahead!**

* * *

><p>25 Year-Old Virgin—"Our First Time"<p>

"I'm so sorry for last night. If I had known Erica was going to be such a bitch to you, I would have never arranged last night's dinner," Ezra blurted out in a rush.

Ezra had come to my apartment an hour earlier with lattes and pastries and we were now lounging on my couch watching South Park. "Ezra, it's okay," I said while grabbing his hand.

He looked away while mumbling, "No, it's not."

"Ezra, look at me," I pleaded. When he made no attempt to turn his gaze back to me, I took his chin in my free hand and directed his head to face me. I leaned closer to make eye contact. "If I was her, I would have been even bitchier. I would have 'accidentally' spilt my wine on her lap. You are too amazing to risk losing, Ezra."

As we stared into each other's eyes, the sexual tension in the air grew unbearable and I quickly hopped up. "Do you wanna get drunk with me?" I spluttered out without any forethought.

"Aria, its 11 in the morning," he said grinning.

"Exactly, it makes it sooo much better," I said with a devious grin.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed and Ezra and I were now piss-drunk.<p>

"I have not been this drunk in a long time," I slurred out through intense giggling while falling over into Ezra's lap.

"I wish we were still together," Ezra whispered with a cloudy gaze.

His words quickly sobered me as I shot up into a sitting position. "What did you say?" I asked still in shock.

"I wish we were still together," he said in firmer tone, staring deep into my eyes. My heartbeat stuttered and then picked up rapidly as Ezra's face leaned closer to mine never breaking eye contact.

"Ezra, you can't do this," I whispered, while wishing for nothing more than for him to continue.

"But I need to," he said before meeting my lips with his own in an earth-shattering kiss.

All logical and moral thought disappeared from my mind as I moved to straddle Ezra's lap. All I could think of was him—his lips as they melded with mine, his tongue as it caressed mine, his hands as they groped my body, and his erection pressing into my core as I grinded against his lap.

"I want you so badly right now," I gasped as I pulled away in a need for air.

"You can have me," he said as he moved his lips down to my neck to kiss and suck at the skin.

As his mouth assaulted my neck, I worked on unbuttoning Ezra's shirt. Once I had removed his shirt, he pulled his lips away from my neck to pull my shirt from my body. I pulled his lips back to mine only breaking away once to say, "My bedroom."

Ezra stood grasping my back tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Clothes were shed on the journey to my bedroom and we were now both stark naked on my bed. Ezra was assaulting my left breast with his mouth, lightly biting, licking, and sucking on my nipple. I was tugging on his hair with my fingers as loud pleasure filled moans escaped my mouth.

Ezra pulled away from my breast and an annoyed whimper left my mouth as he said, "I can't wait any longer."

"Then don't," I replied.

He intertwined both of our hands while positioning the head of his penis at my entrance. Seconds later he plunged into my opening. I let out a shriek of pain.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks with an expression of worry covering his face.

"You just popped my cherry," I lightly laughed.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were a virgin," he rushed out while brushing hair out of my face.

"I know, a twenty-five year-old virgin, crazy right?" I said while looking off to the side. "To be honest, I was waiting for you."

"Really?" he said clearly shocked.

"Really. Ezra, you're the only man I've ever loved and the only man I ever want to love."

"Well, if we're being honest, you're the only woman I've ever truly loved."

My heart fluttered at his words. "Come here," I said as I pulled his lips down towards mine. The pain had subsided and I flipped us over so that I was on top. The slight movement of his cock inside of me sent a thrill of pure pleasure through my body. I slowly started to move up and down on his cock reveling in the fact that I was no longer the twenty-five year-old virgin.


	8. Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall

**Author's Note: This chapter is long over due, but I hope to update more frequently now that summer is here and I hope to wrap this story up by the end of June. I also changed the rating from T to M.**

**Enjoy, Read, and Review! **

* * *

><p><strong>25 Year-Old Virgin Chapter 8—"Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall"<strong>

"Ugh, Aria, don't stop." The next morning, I woke up to a sleep talking Ezuthra. From the sounds his mouth was emitting it sounded like he was having a damn good dream.

"Ohh Aria, ride my cock faster, baby," he moaned.

I smirked broadly as I suddenly felt very adventurous. I gently lifted the sheet from Ezra's body and swung my leg over his waist so that I was now straddling his very prominent morning wood. I laid my palms over his nipples as I surged down upon his erection. The movement elicited a deep moan from Ezra as well as myself.

As my movements gained speed, Ezra's eyes soon flew open in shock. "Ahh Aria, fuck!" he exclaimed as he moved his hands to grip my hips.

"How do you like my pussy, baby?" I asked with undeniable mischief.

"I fucking love your pussy," he replied while flipping us over so that he was now hovering me.

After several more thrusts, we reached our climaxes together and Ezra collapsed on the bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms and together we basked in the euphoria of our lovemaking.

"Aria, I love you," Ezra told me.

"Ezra, you can't do that," I said as I quickly left the bed to put on my robe.

He shot up into a sitting position with a confused look on his face. "Do what?"

"Tell me that you love me! Ezra, you are engaged to another woman!"

"Don't talk about that," he said in a fierce tone.

"What Ezra? Don't talk about the fact that you just cheated on your fiancé with me not once, but twice!"

"Yes, that! Don't talk about that!" he snapped angrily.

"Well, Ezra you can't just ignore it because it happened and you're going to have to face the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"The consequences that will come once you tell Erica what happened."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not telling her about this."

"Ezra, you have to."

"No, I don't. My life will be so much easier, yours will be too, as long as no one but us ever knows that this happened. It was a mistake and it never should have happened." I felt like I was suffocating when he said what we had shared had been a mistake.

"Get out," I told him while attempting to hide the cracking of my voice and throwing his clothes back at him. "Just get out!"

"Aria, don't be like this."

"No! Ezra, you were right this was a mistake that never should have happened so leave. We never should have tried this 'just friends' thing; I should have known that it would end badly. You'll just leave and we'll pretend that this never happened. We'll go on with our lives separately and put everything that happened between us in the past." By the end of my mini-speech, I had silent tears spilling from my eyes and had to restrain myself from looking in his direction.

"Aria," he said in a tone laced with longing.

"No Ezra, this is the way things have to be. Goodbye." As I told him goodbye, the floodgates opened and tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

"I-," he stuttered before reluctantly saying, "Goodbye, Aria. Just please remember that I'll never forget you." As he spoke his final words, he walked to me and planted a light kiss to my forehead before leaving my apartment now fully clothed and leaving no traces of his presence behind.

I stripped my robe as I made my way to my bathroom. I stepped into the shower and turned the faucet, letting the stream of water conceal my sobs of pain and heartbreak.


	9. Motivation

_25 Year Old Virgin Chapter 9—"Motivation"_

"Aria, get your ass out of that bed." I suddenly regretted ever giving Kensington a spare key to my apartment as she was now pressuring me to quit burying my face in my bed of sorrows and face the real world which I now wanted no part in.

"Just let me lie here," I begged her.

"I'm not going to let you rot away in your bed clinging to this man," she told me as she took a seat at the foot of my bed. "It's obvious that he has moved on, so now it's time for you to do the same."

"No, it isn't," I replied rather curtly.

"Oh yes, yes it is. That's why we are going out to a club tonight," as she said this her face spread into a smile resembling one of the Cheshire Cat.

I sat up quickly in utter exasperation. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Would I ever? I think not." Her tone quickly changed from defensive to gleeful. "I even bought you a new dress for tonight!"

"Kensington!" I scolded her.

"No Aria, no more complaining and no yelling at me for buying the dress," she firmly instructed, resulting in my sigh of defeat. "It's already seven now, so go shower and get yourself sexy as hell. I'll change and finish getting ready out here. Once we're both ready, we'll go have dinner before we head to the club."

I knew I had no other options at this point, so I voiced agreement and headed for my bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was now eleven o'clock as Kensington and I walked into the club. Kensington donned a deep purple strapless mini-dress that barely covered her ass and strappy black pumps. The purple shade accentuated her tan skin and long brown hair while the pumps defined her long, lean legs. I was sporting a short, black, quarter-length sleeve dress that has rips from the top of the back to the top of my ass. The black of the dress had a sharp contrast to my pale skin. My feet were secured in studded, 4-inch black booties to add as much height to my small stature as possible.<p>

The club was packed with people from wall-to-wall and from corner-to-corner. As we made our way through the crowd towards the bar, I could feel my troubles and insecurities slowly fading away. I was going to get wasted and have a good time tonight no matter what. Once we arrived at the bar I ordered six shots of tequila, resulting in a quizzical look from the bartender.

Kensington piped up. "Don't worry some of them are for me," she reassured with a smile. With these words, the bartender walked away.

"Look I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but those shots are all mine."

Surprisingly, Kensington replied with a smirk, "So you changed your mind, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"You decided to get drunk and have a good time."

"Oh, yeah I did. Ezra moved on and I cannot let that be the end of me," as I spoke these words newfound determination to stay true to my statement ignited inside of me. Tonight was going to be the beginning of my new life forgetting Ezra Fitz.

Forty-five minutes later, Kensington and I were completely trashed. "I wanna dance!" I whined.

Kensington giggled before saying, "Aria, may I have this dance?"

"Hell yes!" We stumbled hand-in-hand to the dance floor, laughing the entire way. _Dance A$$_ by Big Sean & Nicki Minaj was now playing.

"Bounce that ass, it's the roundest. You the best, you deserve a crown bitch," Kensington whispered into my ear in time with the music. I grinded my ass against her crotch in return.

She grabbed my hips, halting my movements, and moved her lips to my ear. "How about you turn around and we give these bitches a show?" I turned around anticipating what kind of show we were about to give. Kensington quickly answered my internal question bluntly saying, "Kiss me."

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Kiss me and kiss me like you mean it," she said without a hint of hesitation in her voice. Having drowned all normal judgment in alcohol earlier, I pulled Kensington's face to mine. My eyes locked onto her lips, before my lips did the next moment.

Our mouths opened and our tongues fought in a battle of passion. Kensington's hands moved south to grasp my ass and pull my body closer to hers. The movement elicited a moan from my mouth. After several minutes of a heated make out session, everyone was staring at us no doubt hiding hardening cocks and tingling pussies. I pulled away from her lips reluctantly, gasping for air. "How do you feel about going back to my place?" I asked.

"I feel like that is a fantastic idea," she said as she grabbed my hand. Kensington turned and led me out of the club, neither one of us bothering to pay our tab.

Once inside a taxi and en route to my apartment, Kensington and I couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other. In a matter of minutes, I was straddling Kensington's lap and our lips were attached in a heated kiss. My need for a sexual release was growing as I grinded against Kensington's lap. My hands traveled to her chest and a moan left Kensington's mouth the moment my hands made contact with her breasts.

"I want to fuck you so badly," Kensington rasped as her hands traveled underneath my dress. Her words resulted in a harsh groan and a rough pelvis thrust from me.

"Ex-excuse me," the taxi-driver interrupted with a strangled tone. At the taxi-driver's words, I climbed off of Kensington's lap and sat in the seat. The taxi-driver was a long-haired blonde who was wearing a short summer dress and was currently clenching her thighs together.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk at her obvious arousal from the actions of Kensington and me.

"We have arrived at your destination," she choked out.

"And how much do we owe you?"

"Um, nothing you owe me nothing," she said while clenching her thighs together once again.

"You did us a favor, so how about we do you a favor in return?" I asked feeling mischievous.

"What kind of favor?" she asked suddenly quizzical.

I leaned forward so that I was whispering into her ear, "I couldn't help but notice the discomfort you seem to be having between your thighs." Her breathing hitched. "If you joined us in my apartment, we could relieve you of that discomfort."

"I-I don't know," she blushed.

I leaned forward even further until my mouth was adjacent to hers. "I bet you look great naked," I whispered before crashing my lips to hers. She immediately kissed me back. I pulled away and took my seat back next to Kensington, who was now rubbing her hand against her crotch. The taxi-driver was now left panting. "So will you join us?" I asked with a devious grin.

"Yes," she gasped quickly exiting the car and opening the car door for me. I took the driver's hand and led her up to my apartment with Kensington trailing close behind.

The minute we were all safely enclosed in my apartment, dresses and undergarments were shed and shoes were removed. We moved in a groping mob towards my bedroom and collapsed in a mass of limbs onto my bed.

We spent the rest of the night in sweaty embraces and relishing of the feel of each other's hands and mouths devouring one another's bodies, and never once did Ezra Fitz cross my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew, writing that got me hot and bothered! Haha I wasn't originally planning to take the chapter down this path, but that is where my writing took me.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews on last chapter and sorry for the major typo in it-Ezuthra, I don't even know how that happened. **

**I have the rest of the story planned out and will be finishing with 15 chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

_25 Year-Old Virgin Chapter 10—"We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands"_

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache to find a post-it note stuck to my forehead. In a hungover daze, I pulled the note from my forehead to read it, _Thanks for the amazing time last night, hopefully we can do it again (; -Jessica PS: I put my number in your phone!_

_What the hell? _I thought to myself. I looked down to find myself stark naked and I looked to my right to find Kensington sleeping nude beside me. "Oh my God!" I yelped as I jumped from the bed, clutching the comforter to my body.

"What's going on?" Kensington mumbled as she started to stir.

"Why the hell were we sleeping in my bed naked?" I shouted furiously.

"Whoa, whoa," she pleaded. "Calm down. I know just about as much as you right now."

"Well, I want answers," I insisted snarly.

"Since neither of us has any idea what happened at the moment, how about I leave now and we meet up tonight at the park to discuss how we ended up in this position, okay?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," I said curtly. "I'm going to get ready for work. Let yourself out." I wrapped the comforter more securely around my body as I headed for my bathroom.

As I showered moments from last night began to flood my brain—grinding my ass against Kensington, kissing Kensington on the dance floor, dry-humping Kensington in a taxi, seducing a taxi driver, and having sex with Kensington and a taxi driver.

"Holy fuck," I said as the bar of soap slipped from my hands.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten off of a grueling day of work and was now on my way to the park to discuss the previous night's events with Kensington. After I arrived at the park, it did not take long for me to find her sitting alone under a large tree. I headed towards her and took a seat next to her on the ground.<p>

She turned towards me once I was settled and asked, "How was work?"

I sighed, "Horrible. My head felt like it was being hit with a sledgehammer all day and graphic memories from last night kept floating into my head."

"Sounds a bit like my day," she said and we both laughed. "So do you just wanna like forget that last night ever even happened?" she asked sheepishly.

I sighed in relief, "Oh most definitely. I mean I've always thought it would be fun to have sex with a girl; however, I never imagined it would actually happen, let alone with two girls. Basically, what I'm saying is that last night was fun, but I'm definitely not a lesbian. I'm a penis girl and I want to forget last night happened because I don't want to lose my best friend over any awkwardness."

"Last night was definitely fun," she said earning a giggle from both of us. "And I totally agree on forgetting about it because I don't want to lose you either."

I held out my arms. "Besties for life?" I questioned.

She leaned in and hugged me, "Besties for life."

* * *

><p>The last few days have gone by in a blur and I was now back at the cashier having just gotten off of my break. The next customer up to order was a man that looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. He was definitely decent looking—tan, great smile, green eyes, and scruffy blonde hair. As I started my mandatory cashier spiel, I was soon interrupted by the familiar man.<p>

"Aria? Is that you?" he asked. Instead of answering him, I stood there looking at him with a questioning gaze. "It's me. Chris? From English Lit, sophomore year of college?" he asked with a hopeful tone. The words were enough to refresh my memory.

"Oh! Chris, I'm sorry. I recognized you, but I was having trouble with why. How have you been?" I asked.

He smiled, "I've been pretty good, but what about you? How's your life been?"

The last few weeks with Ezra and the drunken night with Kensington flew through my thoughts. "Honestly, not so great," I answered.

"Well, would going out with me tonight help make things a little better?" he asked while flashing a smile.

I smiled back. He was a nice guy and the complete opposite of Ezra, which was probably what I needed the most if I was ever going to move on from him. So I decided to go, "I think it definitely would."

Chris grabbed a coffee cozey, and asked for a pen. I handed him the pen from the cashier machine and he wrote down his number. Once he had finished he handed both items back to me, "Call me when you get off work."

"Will do."

Oh and by the way," he said, "Can I get a tall mocha latte?"

I laughed, "Most assuredly."

* * *

><p>The restaurant Chris and I were currently finishing our dessert in was VERY fancy and by VERY fancy, I meant VERY expensive and VERY quiet. Throughout our small talk, I had learned Chris had taken over his father's law firm, which resulted in a heavy cash flow.<p>

Soon enough, we were back outside and the night felt like it was coming to a close, but I didn't want it to. "You know, I really don't wanna take you home yet," Chris said. Apparently he didn't want the night to end yet either.

I smiled, "Well, maybe you don't have to. We're young. It's 10 PM on a Saturday night. Let's go to a club and have some fun, but don't let me get too drunk." I laughed and took his hand.

He was smiling widely now, "You're right. Let's go."

About an hour later, Chris and I were grinding and dancing in the packed crowd of the club. I was a bit tipsy, not terribly so, but enough for me to lose my footing and fall to the side taking someone down with me.

I immediately started blubbering apologizes. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! I'm really sorry! Are you o—," my apologies got caught in my throat once I looked up into the person's face.

"Aria," he said wistfully. The person was Ezra.

I wasn't given time to respond, seeing as Chris was now helping me up. "Aria, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Chris, don't worry. I'm fine. Luckily enough for me Ezra broke my fall," I said with a strained chuckle.

"Wait, you know the guy?" he asked somewhat perplexed.

"Yeah, small world isn't it? He's an old friend." I turned to see that Ezra was now upright once again with Erica by his side.

She gave me a snide smirk, "So Aria, who's your friend?" I noticed Ezra visibly tense up as she said this.

"Well Erica, this is my date Chris," I said with the stiffest of all fake smiles. Ezra's jaw was now clenched tightly, resulting in me doing a victory dance in my mind at his reaction.

Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ's voice was heard throughout the club, "Aiight, for this next song I don't want you dancing with your date. Dance with someone other than who you came here with tonight." As quickly as the music had been stopped by the DJ, it had started again.

Chris now spoke up, "Well, this works out perfectly then doesn't it. Erica, would you like to dance?" My jaw dropped, resulting in another smirk from Erica.

"I'd love to," she said. "I guess that leaves Aria and Ezra together." I was utterly shocked at Erica's willingness to go along with this. Once Chris and Erica had stepped away, Ezra came towards me.

"So I guess we have to dance," Ezra said sheepishly and came to stop only inches from my body with his hands resting on my hips.

The mere proximity between the two of us sent a warm tingling throughout my entire body, but I couldn't give into it. "Ezra, just don't," I said while looking down at our feet.

He began to plead, "Aria, it's one dance. Just be here with me right now and forget about everything else. Just dance with me and clear your mind of everything." He leaned forward and his mouth was now at my ear. His lips gently brushed against my ear as he spoke, "Dance with me, Aria."

The feel of his lips against my skin and the sexy tone that only his voice could carry were enough to make me go weak in the knees and give into him.

My hips began to sway and my arms traveled up to rest upon Ezra's shoulders with his hands never leaving my hips. I finally allowed myself to look into Ezra's eyes for the first time that night. What I found mirrored my eyes exactly—burning passion and lust. I instinctively moved closer to him and began grinding my pelvis against his right leg, never losing eye contact. The movements resulted in my right leg brushing against his jean-clad cock.

Soon enough I felt his cock coming alive under my ministrations, along with my own desire building through his leg's contact with my pussy. "Ar—," he let out a strangled groan with his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Oh, Ezra," I replied with an aching tone.

His hands began to massage my sides as my arms locked around his neck. We regained eye contact once again and slowly inched our faces closer to one another's, beginning the trek to one another's mouths.

The trek was cut short by a woman with an angry tone. "Ezra!" Erica exclaimed fuming with anger and buzzing with astonishment. We quickly disentangled our bodies. "Eri—," Ezra began, but was quickly cut short by Erica. "We are leaving," she said, while grabbing Ezra's hand and towing him out of the club.

It was at this point that I noticed Chris standing in front of me with a confused and slightly shocked expression. "Is there something going on between you and that guy?" he asked.

I answered his question with a lie, once again saying, "He's just an old friend."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked clearly not believing me.

"Yes!" I replied hoping a lie said with enthusiasm would appear convincing.

"Alright then," he said clearly somewhat distraught.

I attempted to change the mood with a chipper tone asking, "How about you walk me home?"

"Yeah, okay," he answered while taking my hand to lead me through the mass of people.

Along the journey back to my apartment, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to shake the sensations still running through my body from my earlier contact with Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! There was only one hate review which was good, since I was expecting possibly a lot. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.<strong>

**This chapter was probably my favorite to write so far and I feel that I put the most into this chapter out of all of the ones I have written so far. It's a bit over 4 pages and a bit over 1800 words so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Goodbye to You

_25 Year-Old Virgin Chapter 11—"Goodbye to You"_

The next morning, I awoke to someone pounding on my front door. I threw on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts before heading to answer. I was completely dumbfounded as to who would be banging on my door at eight in the morning on a Sunday. When I opened the door, my wonders were answered. Standing in front of me was Ezra Fitz.

"Look Aria," he spluttered. "We really need to talk. Just sit down and discuss last night because I don't understand what happened between us whatsoever." When he had finished, he took a deep breath. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Aria?" a deep voice called from behind me, quickly approaching Ezra and me. "Oh hey man! Good to see you again!" Chris said as he caught sight of Ezra, whose entire body had now gone rigid.

"You, too," he replied through gritted teeth. I smirked at his obvious jealousy as Chris turned back to me.

"I have to run, but maybe we can do this again," Chris asked me with a hopeful expression.

I smiled in return, "Yeah, maybe." Chris then turned to leave uttering goodbyes.

I now returned my focus to Ezra who appeared to be steaming. "Are you coming in or not?" I asked pulling the door even wider.

He stepped in and dropped a shocking question, "So did you fuck him last night?"

My jaw dropped and anger seeped in. "Excuse me?" I asked with my anger obvious in the two words.

"Did you have sex with him last night?" he asked again. I couldn't believe him! He had no right to question my sex life.

"Ezra, you have no right to ask about my sex life! But you know what? If you really MUST know, then yes. I had sex with Chris last night. I had sex with Chris a couple of times last night. And you wanna know why?" I asked not waiting for a reply. "You are the reason why. Last night, you started a fire inside of me that I couldn't shake! The slightest touch from you ignites my entire body, Ezra!" I hadn't noticed it, but throughout my rant, my body had gravitated towards him. I was now mere inches from him.

Ezra's expression looked very pained. He was obviously in a struggle with himself. "Aria, please stop," he begged sounding weak.

"Stop what, Ezra? Stop telling you that my body turns into a live wire when I'm around you?" I moved even closer and stood on my toes, so that my mouth was now at his ear. I whispered, "Tell me this Ezra, do you really want me to stop or are you just having trouble controlling yourself? Because I sure as hell know I am and I don't think I can anymore." I said with seduction oozing out of my words, before letting out a cool breath causing Ezra to shiver.

I dropped my heels back to the floor and stepped back a bit to look at Ezra's face. When he finally turned to look at me, his eyes were dark with lust and I knew my eyes were the same. Finally being unable to keep control any longer, he stepped towards me and crashed his lips against mine.

The kiss emanated pure passion and desire as our lips molded together perfectly. I pulled away breathlessly to ask, "Should we be doing this right now?"

His hands came up to cup both of breasts and squeeze them simultaneously which coaxed a moan from my mouth. "Oh, we definitely shouldn't be doing this, but we definitely need to," he replied before quickly removing my shirt.

I was now very vulnerable standing before him in nothing besides my underwear, while he was fully clothed. I slipped my hands under the hem of his shirt and raked my fingernails over his taut abdominal muscles before pulling them away.

"Take your clothes off and follow me," I told him before beginning to walk backwards towards my bedroom without taking my eyes off of him. He removed his shoes and socks rather quickly before taking his first few steps as he removed his shirt. I bit my lip when his hands moved to his belt buckle and groaned involuntarily as his pants fell to the floor. He wasn't donning boxers and his arousal was screaming through his erection.

Soon enough the back of my knees hit the edge of my mattress and I fell backward. Ezra came forward and settled his knees on the floor before showering kisses up the inside of my left leg. The closer his mouth came to my center, the stronger my desire got. When his mouth left my skin to give the same attention to my right leg, I let out a frustrated groan.

"Ezra, please," I begged while letting my left foot run down his back.

Instead of speaking, he chose to let his mouth continue its path up my leg. Once he reached the top of my thigh, his mouth came to hover above my panty-clad pussy and his hands traveled upward to rest on my breasts—my breathing hitched.

"Baby, just relax," he said while massaging my breasts. "This could very well be our last time together and I want to savor it, so just relax." His mouth came down to kiss the top of my mound which caused me to moan rather loudly. "Now let's get you out of these," he said before dragging my underwear down my legs.

His mouth came down to assault my pussy, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to taste him. I pulled his head away from my center and he looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

My answer was simple. "I want to taste you," I told him as I moved to stand next to him. "Now lay down on this bed."

However, he wasn't quick to comply, insisting that he wanted nothing more than to taste me. I smiled and kissed him, "Well then, I have a solution. Now lay down on this bed." This time he complied. Once he was settled comfortably, I moved so that my pussy was hovering above his face.

"Oh god," he moaned. "I like this solution." The breath from his words felt amazing against my pussy.

"What was that you were saying about wanting to taste me?" I teased. His tongue came out to flick my clit lightly and left me reeling.

I leant down so that my mouth was now level with his throbbing erection. My breasts were tingling, so I rocked by body slowly—this resulted in my hard nipples brushing against Ezra's abdomen. He let out a moan which caused vibrations to run through my center. I instantly grew wetter and lowered my mouth onto his glorious seven inches.

As I bobbed my head up and down his cock at a steady tempo, my hands fondled his balls. My tongue ventured to taste every part of his glorious length and my hands caressed his scrotum. Ezra had now began fucking me with his tongue, which earned a moan from me and in turn from him.

I could feel my orgasm nearing and wanted Ezra to find release with me, so I began to suck him with more ferocity. The sudden change caused Ezra to grunt into my cunt. The vibration sent me over the edge and my orgasm began. I squealed slightly from the pleasure before shoving his shaft down my throat and swallowing. The act caused Ezra to shoot load after load down my throat which I swallowed hungrily.

Our ministrations on one another's most sensitive parts did not cease until both our orgasms had subsided, but once they had I was eager for more. I repositioned myself, so that I was now straddling Ezra's waist and not his face.

I leaned down for one long and languid kiss before pulling away to say, "That was incredible."

He grinned back and replied, "Well, the most incredible part has yet to come." Ezra then proceeded to flip us over causing a fit of giggles to be released from my mouth. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

During the kiss, his hand wound down my body to lightly stroke my center. The gentle touch resulted in a gush of juices being released from my cunt. He laughed into our kiss. "So I guess you're ready for me, then?" he asked against my lips.

I kissed him once more before replying, "Readier than I've ever been." He then stroked his length a couple of times before slowly entering my body. Our hands met and our fingers intertwined. In this moment I felt complete, with the love of my life meeting me thrust for thrust.

Moans and groans filled the air as our thrusts picked up pace. The ecstasy was escalating and we were soon overtaken by powerful orgasms. "Ezra!" I called out as his seed filled me. The thrusts continued until the waves of pleasure had subsided and Ezra collapsed onto the bed next to me.

Basking in the euphoria of our lovemaking, Ezra pulled me into his body and didn't bother with removing himself from my insides. We soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>We both awoke a few short hours later and agreed that we needed to talk. We reluctantly disentangled our bodies and Ezra headed to my kitchen while I headed to my bathroom.<p>

Twenty minutes later, I was freshly showered and walking into my kitchen to find a stack of pancakes on my dining table. I looked towards Ezra with amusement, "You can make pancakes now?"

He smiled, "Sure can." He walked towards me and pulled a chair out for me, before sitting down himself. "I learned how to follow box directions over the last few years."

I laughed and took a bite. "And they even taste good. I'm impressed."

The light conversation abruptly turned serious with Ezra's next sentence. "I got a text from Erica earlier."

My demeanor quickly became guarded. "Oh," I replied inquisitively.

"She set a date." He paused before continuing, "The wedding is set for Labor Day."

"Labor Day," I repeated. Labor Day—also known as the day Ezra and I met in a rundown bar and the day that changed both of our lives forever.

He quickly flew into a full-fledged rant. "Look Aria, if there was any way that I could change the date I would. Labor Day always makes me think of you and I know that it always will, but Erica told me that it was the only day available until sometime next year and she doesn't want to wait. I couldn't say no to her Aria, or else she would have been heartbroken."

What Ezra didn't realize was how much his not saying no had broken my heart, but I had to stay strong. I attempted to reassure him with a complete lie saying, "It's okay, Ezra. I completely understand." When in reality, I didn't understand at all.

Despite my attempts at reassuring him, he looked even farther away from me. "And she knows, Aria."

I was utterly puzzled. "She knows what, Ezra?"

He sighed before answering. "She knows about us. She knows about our relationship. She knows about how we met before the school year started. She knows about how we were in love." _We still are_, I thought. "And she knows about how we told your parents and about how I left."

I was shocked. "Then what are you doing here, Ezra?" I asked in a tone laced with anger.

He took a deep breath. "Erica went out to set plans for the wedding today and I knew that I had to see you. I figure that Erica will never let me see you again now that she knows about our past and after seeing us together last night. Basically, I'm here to say goodbye."

Tears welled into my eyes and spilled over the edges. I didn't bother to wipe them away, no longer seeing the point in putting up a strong front. This was the last time I would be able to see the one true love of my life. As I came to this revelation, sobs overtook my body.

"Aria," Ezra croaked out sounding just as pained as I. "Please, please don't cry like this," he said while reaching out to take me into his lap and hold me tight.

"Ezra, I can't help it! I can't handle the fact that this is the last time I am ever going to see you!" I sobbed while burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Aria, look at me," he begged while bringing my face back so that he could look into my eyes. At this point, I noticed the tears gathering in his eyes. "One day you are going to find a man that adores you and treats you like the princess that you are and makes you the happiest woman on the planet."

Fresh tears fell from my eyes because I had already found that man and I was currently cradled in the man's lap. He wiped the tears away with his thumb before speaking again, "You will always be in my heart, Aria, but it's time for us to say goodbye."

It was at this moment as Ezra helped me to my feet, that his own tears began to fall. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to my forehead before uttering a phrase that sent my heart shattering into millions of miniscule pieces. "Goodbye, Aria," he said before making his way to my front door.

As he walked out my door, I whispered the words I would have much rather heard escape his lips. "I love you."

As reality began to set in that he was really gone, I collapsed into a sobbing heap on my kitchen floor never once moving before finally falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First off, I have to start out by giving my love to <em>loveforforever<em> for their review on my last chapter! It means sooo much to me to know that what I write means so much to someone, so I dedicate this Chapter 11 to you! Thank you for your support on this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**This chapter is longest yet with over 2,000 words and probably most heartwrenching! **

**Please Review! **


	12. Que Sera, Sera

_25 Year-Old Virgin Chapter 12—"Que Sera, Sera"_

To be honest, the past few weeks have been some of the worst of my life. I've been going through the motions without any emotion. Ever since Ezra walked out my door, I haven't been able to find something new to live for. Kensington believes that I shouldn't give up yet, but I've honestly believed all of my chances to be gone. That is until this very moment as I open my door to Erica.

"Hello, Aria," she says airily. I stand there dumbfounded like a fish on deck, floundering for air and the correct words, before she continues. "Look, I know you know that I know about your past with Ezra, so you're probably very confused right now. Can I come in?" she rushes.

"Of course," I stutter out while opening the door wider and stepping to the side. She walks in without sitting and waits for me to close the door before continuing.

"It was obvious to me the other night that there are unresolved feelings between the two of you, but Ezra assured me that I was wrong. I don't believe him, but I love him. So can you do me a favor?"

I was shocked. "What kind of a favor could I do for you? Don't you hate me?"

"Look, I don't hate you. I want to, but I don't. You're a nice girl. I'm jealous because I know you mean a great deal to Ezra. The only thing is that I don't know how much you currently do. To be honest I just want Ezra to be happy. I don't want him to be miserable for the rest of his life."

I was somewhat shocked by everything Erica was saying because I've only seen the bitchy side of her, but this sounds like the woman Ezra had described to me. Now I could see why he was drawn to her in the first place. However, I still didn't know what she wanted from me. "I still don't understand what kind of a favor I could ever do for you?"

She sighed before continuing, "It's not so much a favor, more like helping me test Ezra."

"What do you mean 'test Ezra'"?

"I want to know that I am really the one he wants. I don't want to be the second best. Neither of us would be happy that way. So, I want you at the wedding and I want to get to know you better. If he picks me, then I want the two of you to remain friends because I can tell you guys have a connection. If he picks you, then I hope to remain friends with the two of you."

I was shocked. This woman was being too kind and I now have the utmost respect for her. "How can you be this strong? I don't know that I could bear either outcome if I were in your place."

"I don't want to stand in the way of true love. And I have to allow the two of you to remain close to know that I'm not."

"Wow. Okay, I'll stick around."

"Good. We should have lunch sometime soon. Tomorrow?" she asks on her way out.

"Tomorrow works for me," I reply as I lead her out.

"Great," she says as she begins to walk off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she's out of sight I close the door and slump against the door. I take deep calming breaths as I try to process what has just happened. I never would have imagined this happening. I still have a chance at a forever with Ezra. Even if Ezra chooses to have his forever with Erica, it won't hurt as badly because I know she deserves him. I can't hate her anymore because she is a bigger person than I've ever been.

* * *

><p>I've just gotten home from lunch with Erica. We sat and talked for about two hours. It felt like we had known each other for years. With all barriers broken down, conversation flowed easily between the two of us. She's a blend of qualities I see in myself and qualities I used to see in Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. Erica is athletic as Emily; stylish as Hanna; intelligent as Spencer; and loves music, literature, and art as I do.<p>

Talking to Erica today reminded me of how much I miss my old best friends. I haven't talked to them in 7 years. Last I had heard they were all engaged and happy. I just hope they still are.

Erica invited me to come up to Ezra's apartment tomorrow night for dinner. I'm actually really nervous because she told me she's decided to not tell Ezra that we've been talking. She wants to surprise him, so she can see his reaction. I just hope that the dinner goes smoothly and comfortably.

Now that Erica knows about everything and is so understanding, I don't want to try so hard. I want to let whatever will be, be. As they say _Que Sera, Sera._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First of all I must touch on the fact of how horrible a person I am. I've abandoned my story for 11 months! HORRIBLE! I lost inspiration for a while and then got swamped with school and now school's out of sessions once again and my focus is back. I promise to finish! Especially with the struggle our Ezria hearts will be going through this season.<strong>

**I MUST give a huge shoutout to _xTwilightxSparklesx _for your heartfelt review on chapter 11. I am most definitely honored for the long review and the fact you wrote it from your phone. It means so much to me when I know that I have touched someone with my writing. Writing is my favorite form of creativity and I hope to spend the rest of my life writing. Eliciting emotion is my #1 goal, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Much love!**

**Now to wind down. Not too many chapters left, but I promise to make them count!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review! **


	13. Try

_25 Year Old Virgin—"Try"_

"Aria?" Ezra was obviously very confused as he opened his front door to see my face. Erica decided against telling Ezra that I was coming tonight. She thought it would be best to just see what his reaction would be.

Lately I've been trying my best to make Ezra's jaw drop everytime he sees me. However, now that I know Erica a bit better doing that purposefully makes me feel guilty. I still want to be sexy, but now I plan to be more subtly sexy. Tonight Idecided to don a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans, a white sheer blouse with a black lace bandeau, and black wedge booties. Erica appeared by the time Ezra was starting to realize what was happening.

"Aria! Hi! You're just in time. Dinner just came out of the oven. I made a vegan casserole." She turned to Ezra as she continued to speak, "Ezra are you going to let the poor girl in or just block the entrance all night?"

Erica's words finally snapped Ezra back to reality and he stepped to the side to let me in. As I made my way inside my arm brushed across Ezra's chest. We both shivered slightly. As badly as I wanted this night to go smoothly, I was beginning to realize it would be highly unlikely. Ezra looked damn good in dark wash jeans, a black v-neck sweater, and a pair of Oxfords. Also, to be honest the simple brush of my arm against his chest had me wanting to jump him. Ever since he walked out my door I've been craving his touch and unfortunately for me I knew the craving would never cease.

* * *

><p>To say the meal was awkward would suffice. Ezra sat at one head of the table with Erica at the other and me in between the two. Conversation was run by Erica with her mostly speaking to me and requesting Ezra's two-cents occasionally. I knew he was incredibly uncomfortable from his body language. He sat rigidly, barely looked up from his plate, and took small bites. He wasn't acting like himself at all.<p>

Once the meal was finished, I immediately offrered to help clean up. However, she insisted that she had things under control and that Ezra could walk me home. As much as I was looking forward to a few minutes alone with Ezra, I was dreading the conversation I knew we had to have. I knew Ezra was beyond confused and to be honest, I couldn't blame him. This whole situation is proving to be difficult for me, I cannot even fathom how difficult it must be for him. I know that he is trying to bury all of the feelings he has for me, and I also know that Erica doesn't want me to make it easy for him.

The elevator ride and walk up to my front door were both silent. Once we were standing at my door, Ezra broke the silence.

"What was that?" he finally asked the million dollar question.

"Erica and I had lunch together yesterday."

"What?" I could tell that this new found information had really thrown him for a loop.

"She decided that we should all be friends and invited me to the wedding," I told him with a sad smile.

"You cannot be serious." Great he was in denial.

"Believe me, I thought it was some crazy joke, but she was serious."

"Aria, I don't know that I can do this." I could tell by the expression on his face and the tone of his voice that he was struggling with this concept.

I sighed before I began to reply, "Look Ezra, I can only speak for myself, but shutting you out of my life has been hell."

He looked up and made eye contact before replying, "It's been hell for me, too. But I don't think I'm strong enough to be just friends with you."

I stepped closer and grabbed one of his hands in both of mine, never breaking eye contact. "All I'm asking is that you'll try."

He hesitated before answering, "Okay, I'll try."

I smiled in response and earned one back from him. "Goodnight, Ezra."

He told me goodbye and gave my hand a squeeze before beginning to walk back to the elevator. As I was unlocking my door, Ezra turned around. He said, "By the way you looked great tonight, Aria."

I blushed and looked away before replying, "So did you."

Ezra sent me a smirk before turning back towards the elevator doors and I slipped inside my apartment door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, it's been way too long since I've updated and I apologize. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there aren't many left.<strong>

**I really appreciate the reviews I got on the last chapter as always. _TheFbrz_'s review made me smile especially. **

**I recently joined tumblr. My blog is titled Fandom Fangirl Writer. I have the same username. If you have a tumblr follow me! I'll follow back!**

**As always, Read & Review!**


	14. Already Gone

_25 Year-Old Virgin—"Already Gone"_

Tomorrow will determine my future, for the better or worse. If Ezra says "I do," then my heart will simultaneously shatter irreparably. If he doesn't, then I'll be the happiest woman in the world.

Tonight is Ezra and Erica's rehearsal dinner. I'm somewhat nervous about watching the rehearsal. Erica wants me there to see if Ezra will change his mind about the wedding tonight. To be honest, I don't think he will.

Over the past few months things have become even more awkward. I've grown closer to Erica and farther away from Ezra. Erica and I have really built quite a good friendship. The only issue being we're both in love with the same man.

Ezra has been avoiding me for a while and it's probably because of the slip up we had.

About a month ago, Erica decided that the three of us should go out to a club. She told me to wear the shortest dress I owned and to make Ezra jealous. Let's just say it worked.

_The three of us were all a little tipsy and I was grinding up on some random guy when Erica left Ezra to go to the bathroom. _

_Ezra had been obviously jealous for about 20 minutes. He had been staring daggers in the guy's back and I knew Erica noticed.  
><em>

_Once she left, Ezra's jealous side reared it's head. Once the song ended, Ezra grabbed my hand and whisked me away to a dark corner of the club. He never let go of my hand as he stood only centimeters away from my body. We were both hyper aware of our sudden proximity. We stared into each other's eyes, which were both clouding with lust. After a minute, he broke eye contact and leaned down to my ear. _

_"You can't do that in front of me, Aria," he said in a gravelly tone. _

_"Do what?" I asked, playing coy. _

_"Be with other guys."_

_I shook my head. "Ezra, that's not fair and you know it."_

_He moved away from my ear and rested his forehead against mine. He opened his eyes and stared into mine. _

_"Aria, I-I just...," he whispered. _

_"Just what, Ezra?" I was becoming overwhelmed by lust. _

_He released a deep breath and said, "I just want you, Aria." He paused and I fought to keep myself from launching onto him. "I just want you all to myself."  
><em>

_With those words, I was a goner. I launched my lips onto his with a blazing passion. My hands latched around his neck, while his grasped my thighs. Within a matter of seconds, Ezra had picked me up and I had secured my legs around his waist._

_The kiss never broke and Ezra deepened it, while grinding his hips into mine. We both released a ragged moan. Ezra's lips left mine to trail down my neck as our hips rocked against each other at a steady rhythm._

_I groaned as I felt closer to a release and pulled Ezra's face back up to my own. We stared hungrily into each other's eyes for a few moments, never breaking the rhythm of our hips. Soon enough Ezra leaned in and hungrily caught my lips within his own._

_I knew I was close to an orgasm and knew that I needed to get out of this crowd. I reluctantly pulled away from Ezra's lips and struggled to control my breathing. Ezra pulled back as well and looked at me through his lust-filled blue orbs. _

_"We need to go somewhere more private," I uttered. My words seemed to somewhat break Ezra out of a trance, as he looked around and remembered where we were._

_He laughed slightly while setting me down on my feet and saying, "We do." _

_Ezra grabbed my hand and rushed us through the crowd to a small hallway on the other side of the dance floor. I tripped as we passed a long line at the bathroom, and Ezra caught me before I could fall. We both laughed and stumbled the rest of the way down the hall. We came to the club's empty office and rushed inside. _

_Once the door was shut, Ezra's mouth crashed into mine. Clothes were flying, and we were both naked within mere minutes. Ezra picked me up by my thighs and pressed my back against the door. He didn't waste anymore time and thrust up into me, fast and hard._

_My eyes rolled back into my head, and I screamed Ezra's name as he continued to pound into me relentlessly. Ezra bit the sweet spot on my neck causing me to cum hard._

_Ezra only groaned and began to pound into me faster than I thought humanly possible._

_"Ezra, Fuck!" I yelled._

_"Oh, baby," he groaned, and I knew he was close. I was determined to make his orgasm the best._

_I began to rotate my hips in a circular motion, which I knew drove him crazy. Then, I began to nibble on his sweet spot._

_"Oh, fuck, baby!" he bellowed, and I knew he was there. With that I reached down to simultaneously squeeze his balls and bite down on his sweet spot._

_He came instantly and shot load after load into me which triggered my second orgasm._

_As we came down from our highs, we slumped against each other._

_"God, Ar," he whispered. "That was…"_

_"Perfect," I finished for him._

_He looked up into my eyes and smiled. "It was."_

Anyway, after that night, Ezra began to slowly distance himself from me and never get too close. Whenever I was with another man, Ezra just ignored us.

I was losing all hope, and Erica finally felt like she had a chance.

I'm currently on my way to Ezra and Erica's dinner. I had decided against going to the actual wedding rehearsal knowing that it would only cause me unnecessary pain. Seeing the two of them at the altar just might be the thing to put me in the grave and I want to avoid it for as long as possible.

I got to the dinner venue a little early and everyone was awaiting Ezra and Erica's arrival. I headed straight to the bar because I knew that I was going to need some serious liquid courage. Erica had asked me to give a toast.

I was dreading it because I wasn't sure if I would be able to give the toast without bursting into tears. It's basically the last test. It's the last chance for Ezra to leave, unless he leaves Erica at the altar.

I didn't have much time left alone with my thoughts because Ezra and Erica walked in as I received my drink.

Everyone was cheering happily for the couple. As I turned around, Ezra and I locked eyes for a fleeting moment. Once he realized what he was doing, he flinched as though he had been burned and quickly looked the other way.

I had been anticipating for him to act this way, but honestly it still hurt like hell. I knew at this moment that he wasn't going to pick me. Nothing was going to change. Ezra sees his future with Erica and has never seen it with me.

Dinner was served just as soon as Ezra and Erica took their seats at the front of the dining hall. I was sitting with Wesley, Hardy, Sam, and Theresa, Erica's sister.

The five of us were all due to give a toast after dinner. I'm scheduled to speak last.

Dinner was eaten, and thus the toasts began all too quickly. Wesley and Hardy spoke on behalf of Ezra, both telling silly stories of Ezra's past. Sam and Theresa talked about how happy Ezra made Erica.

Ezra sat blushing and Erica sat giggling throughout all of the toasts. Eventually, it was time for me to put on a brave face and congratulate the happy couple.

I stood and took the microphone from Theresa as I made my way to stand next to Ezra and Erica. I looked at the two of them and saw that they both looked somewhat apprehensive.

I shot them a small smile, while attempting to mentally prepare myself. I looked away from them and to the rest of the crowd. I look a deep breath, and soon words came tumbling out.

"I met Ezra about nine years ago. He was my AP English teacher. When he left my high school, we became best friends." I smiled wistfully thinking back to our early relationship. "We both liked the same literature and shared the same passion for writing. Hell, we even liked the same black and white movies."

I heard a few small chuckles and allowed myself a look at Ezra and Erica. He was smiling softly, and she looked somewhat uncomfortable. I knew I needed to move along.

"Anyway, Ezra moved to New York, and we fell out of touch. Several months ago, we ran into each other again and rekindled our old friendship. After a few weeks, Ezra introduced me to Erica. When I met her, I was slightly intimidated." Everyone laughed and I looked over to see Erica blushing. I grinned before continuing.

"It took awhile for us to get acquainted, but now I consider Erica to be a great friend. I can't imagine a more perfect couple. Ezra is a great man, and Erica is an incredible woman."

I began to tear up slightly as I prepared to give my final words. I locked eyes with Ezra as I raised my glass. He was uncomfortable; I could see it in his eyes. I broke eye contact and put on a brave smile.

"Here's to Ezra, Erica, and their bright and wonderful future as husband and wife." I downed my drink before walking toward the exit. I didn't look back as the tears began rolling down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Long chapter! Hopefully, it partially makes up for the long wait! Only 1-2 chapters left in this story! <strong>

**As always Read & Review!**

**Follow me on tumblr! Same username. My blog is Fangirl Fandom Writer.**


End file.
